Present containers used for storing radio-isotopes often expose technicians using the same to unnecessary radiation since, in order for the technician to withdraw a dose, the entire top or cap of the container must be removed. Some of these containers are designed for one time use with no means for securing or locking the top on the bottom portion of the container. Many of the presently used containers employ tops that are secured only by the use of tape or heat shrinking plastic film.